Song of the Sea
by Constant Distraction
Summary: COMPLETE! When Arwen, Aragorn, and their son go to see Elves depart for Valinor, Arwen hears the song of the sea. Will she resist its call?
1. At the Harbor

Song of the Sea

Summary: Can Arwen resist the song of the sea?

Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings belongs to Tolkien, and I do not own it in any way. I do own Nelira, though. Go me!

A/N: This is sort of AU. If you're going to read this, you'll have to accept that in this version Arwen is still able to go to Valinor, although she is mortal and married.

This is dedicated to **Sadie** (b-witched83uk), the High Queen of the Noldor, for founding the SJC group. All bow down to her! Read her fics!

By the way, Sadie, I'm punishing myself for snatching the precious back by locking myself in a cage and setting him free. I threw the key into the Anduin. Am I forgiven? bows and bangs head against bars of cage while trying not to think of Aragorn

And so it begins…

* * *

Sunlight glints off the three Elven ships resting on the water. The sea holds the ships solemnly, waiting for them to depart with all their passengers, leaving Middle Earth to mourn their loss.

Hundreds of Elves fill the harbor, quietly making their way to the ships. Elves from all three realms join together to go to Valinor.

I lean back against Aragorn. He was raised among Elves, and he feels the pain of their departure as deeply as I do. He sighs as his gray eyes roam over the passengers. We have come to see them off, as these ships will be among the last to leave Middle Earth.

I feel an insistent tugging on my right hand and look down into the bright face of Eldarion, our son. "Naneth," he says. "Where are they going?"

"They are going to Valinor, the havens beyond the sea," I reply, bending down to scoop up his four-year-old frame.

"Why are they going there?" he asks, seeking an answer he can understand.

"All Elves can go there. It's a special place for them," I answer, searching for a better response.

"It's a beautiful place where everyone is happy," Aragorn tells Eldarion.

"Even prettier than Minas Tiwith?" Eldarion asks, stumbling slightly over the city's name. I smile at him, my gaze falling on the Elves marching to the ships.

"Even prettier than Minas Tirith," Aragorn says reluctantly, burying his Gondorian pride.

Eldarion bounces excitedly in my arms. "Let's go there!" he cries. "I want to see it!"

Aragorn laughs and pulls his hair up, revealing his ear. "Only pointy eared folk can go to Valinor," he explains.

Eldarion looks in dismay at his father's round ear, then feels his own, noting the tiny tip. "Mine's a little pointy," he murmurs. He reaches a pudgy hand up to my ear. "Naneth, you have pointy ears!" he informs me happily. "Let's go to Valinor!"

"We cannot go to Valinor," I explain.

"But your ears…" Eldarion says, confused.

"When I married your Ada I gave up my chance to go there," I say apologetically.

"Why?"

"Because I love your Ada, and I would rather live in Gondor than in Valinor," I say patiently. Aragorn smiles at me.

"You shouldn't have married him, then," Eldarion says sadly. "I want to go to Valinor."

I burst out laughing, and Aragorn grins. "You would rather go to Valinor than have me as your Ada?" he asks, tickling our son.

"No-no! I want- you as my Ada!" Eldarion shrieks, squirming away from his father's hands.

"That's good. Because you really don't have much choice," Aragorn says, taking Eldarion from my arms.

In the crowd of Elven faces, I spot one I remember well. "Nelira!"

A pretty, golden haired Elf maiden raises her clear blue eyes to see who has called her. "Nelira!" I shout again, waving. Smiling confidently, she weaves through the throng of departing Elves.

"Arwen! What are you doing here?" Nelira asks, giving me the playful grin I know so well from my younger years. She eyes Aragorn and Eldarion. "Surely you are not leaving?"

I stare in disbelief at my friend. We were playmates when I still lived in Rivendell, but I have not seen her for a least five centuries. It's amazing that even she knows of my marriage and my son.

'No, I'm not leaving. I'm only here to see everyone off," I explain. "But you are?"

Nelira nods her head proudly. "I'm finally going," she says softly, avoiding my eyes.

As young Elves, all the games we played together revolved around Valinor. We were to wed Elf lords, then go to the Undying Lands. Men were never part of our games, and neither were children. We were going to live in bliss, away from the world's troubles. Those games were disguises for actual plans to live in Valinor, and we both knew it.

Nelira smiles at Eldarion, who has become quite shy all of a sudden. He wraps his arms around Aragorn's neck and whispers quite loudly to him, "There are no ladies as pretty as that in Gondor."

Aragorn catches my eye and whispers back, "I can think of one."

Nelira and I hide our giggles, glad Eldarion has broken the tense moment. Our childhood games were plans that we had made without any thought of what could change them. Nelira must complete our games alone.

"I hope your journey is safe," I tell her. Before I can continue I hear a strange wisp of song in my ears. It stops as quickly as it came. "And I hope you find Valinor as beautiful as it is said to be!" I say.

She laughs, and I hear the strange music again, this time growing louder. I hear a single horn, blaring out a song that makes me think of an exotic dance. It is joined by another horn, and the song manipulates itself into the sound of the ocean.

And with every new note I feel desire burning in me, and my eyes are held by the sea.

So, what did you think? I haven't written the second chapter yet, but I will as soon as I consult with someone. Thanks for reading!


	2. The Ulumuri

HUGE THANKS FOR REVIEWING! I really appreciate it. There's nothing quite like working hard on a story and finding out that people read it and let me know what they thought.

A/N: The horns of Ulmo (the lord of the waters, he's one of the Valar) are the Ulumuri, and according to the Silmarillion, anyone who heard them was filled with a desire for the sea. To re-cap: Arwen has just begun to hear the call of the sea.

Enjoy the last chapter!

* * *

Chapter Two: The Ulumuri

The glassy waves roll forth and try to snatch me with their warm hands; they roll back in their effort to bear me across the sea. The deep sea-horns call louder, and I realize what they are. A burning fever seems to sweep through me, quick as a lightening bolt.

_I have been afflicted with sea longing,_ I think fleetingly. _This is the doom Lord Ulmo has bestowed upon me._

I must have frightened Aragorn and Nelira. I see Nelira's eyes grow wide. Of course she senses my condition first, she is afflicted as well. She lays a light hand on my arm. "Arwen?"

Aragorn moves in front of me, setting Eldarion down. I try to look at our son, but I can't. The sea commands my gaze.

I feel wet trails on my cheeks, as if the ocean pours itself from my eyes. I am helpless against the call.

Aragorn takes my hand, and I see fear and panic in his eyes. "What is wrong?" he asks.

Unthinkingly, I cringe. His voice is so harsh compared to the sound of Ulmo's symphony.

"The sea…the Ulumuri… Valinor," I whisper.

Aragorn squeezes my hand, Nelira looks sympathetic. "Fight it," Nelira murmurs.

"Do not listen. Please do not heed," Aragorn begs softly.

The sound of the horns flows through my body in a heavy combination of wind and water. I jerk my hand out of Aragorn's without meaning to. Seeing the hurt expression on his face makes my tears come faster than before. I try to apologize but I cannot speak.

Through my tears I see Nelira, her blue eyes widened in shock. Recognition is plain on her face. She has been through this before.

I remember when we were children. She was always the brave one, the one who could face anything, even an imaginary Morgoth or my annoying brothers. I was always under the impression that no matter what trouble came her way, she would fight it and win. But if she couldn't overcome the sea longing, how can I?

Nelira takes a step back. I see all hope leave her. "Arwen," she stammers, with a sickening sadness in her eyes. "I couldn't- now you can't…I'm sorry." She turns away and quickly disappears into the crowd.

I feel myself shaking uncontrollably, and I wish I could reach for Aragorn to stabilize myself. The Ulumuri call louder.

_I am not leaving,_ I tell myself. _I have a husband. A son. A life. _

Aragorn's face falls. He knows my struggle, be understands me as he always does. He does not take my trembling hand, and after one sorrowful glance at my tears, he looks at my face no more. "Go," he whispers.

The horns call triumphantly, more urgently than before. "Go," he says again, still maintaining a careful distance.

My heart throbs in time with the sea. I look at Eldarion. I must have scared him, for he simply stands with a confused look on his face, bawling loudly. I want to go comfort him, the way my Naneth comforted me before she left for Valinor. But I am rooted in place, chained by memories.

In my mind I see Naneth, more clearly than I have seen her in years. When she left her face slowly faded from my memory, and her golden hair lost luster which had previously captivated me. But now I see her again, just as she was before her injury. Her pale eyes sparkle with the kindness that shows in her smile. She brushes back a stray lock of gold with her small white hands. Her laughter is sweeter than the song of the sea. I can nearly feel her warm embrace.

I want to see her again. She left me, all those years ago, with the hope that we would be reunited. I have wanted to be with her again, and now I can.

My happiness is sliced short by a stray thought. My mother. My mother left me as a child.

Eldarion still bawls, and Aragorn does nothing to stop him. Aragorn is crying as well, and this alone is enough to make my heart skip a beat and my skin feel cold. I have never seen Aragorn cry, not in all the long years I have known him.

_I have a family,_ I tell myself._ My mother left, and I have missed her for centuries. But if I leave my family, I will miss them more. _

The sound of the Ulumuri grows softer as my will strengthens. I hurry to pick up Eldarion, crooning softly to him. Then, together, we go to Aragorn.

Relief is plainly written in Aragorn's eyes. I set Eldarion down gently and wrap my arms around Aragorn. "I will not leave you," I whisper. "I won't."

He crushes me against him, and I gladly let myself be crushed. Eldarion holds tightly to my legs, his sobbing ceased.

Out of one eye I can see the ships leaving in a dazzling haze. I feel no urge or desire to be on those ships. I hold tighter to Aragorn, being careful not to lose my balance and fall on Eldarion. _This is where I belong._

On the largest ship, I see a golden-haired figure. She holds a hand up, a symbol of farewell.

I free one of my hands and return the gesture. Nelira passes over the sea, soon to reach a land I don't want to reach.

Among the mortals and my family is where I belong.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you thought. And also, I'm going on a vacation soon, so no more fics until I get back (around the 29th). But I'll be working on them on the trip! And I promise- the sequel to Forbidden will be up when I get back! It's called Promises, I hope you'll look for it! Thanks for reading! 


End file.
